Cancelacion
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Una accion vale mas que mil palabras
1. Chapter 1

**Cancelacion**

* * *

**Cancellation por Janembajuice.**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

—Natsu ... ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí ...? —Preguntó la pelirroja armada, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz con molestia.

—Solo quiero hablar, Erza ... —Natsu simplemente respondió, con un brazo colgando de los hombros del caballero.

Erza suspiró. —Natsu, estoy en un horario apretado en este momento... Así que lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo ahora

—Eh? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —Preguntó Natsu, un poco temeroso de que su plan se arruinara.

—... no es nada... —dijo ella en voz baja.

Natsu podría haber jurado que vio un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas— ¿Puedes decirme? —Erza se estaba impacientando.

—Estaba planeando llevarte a algún lugar... ¿Estás segura de que sea lo que estés haciendo no puede esperar...? —Preguntó, cruzando los dedos por dentro.

Erza asintió, aunque un poco sorprendida. —No. Es de suma importancia... No puedo retrasarme.

Natsu se desplomó un poco sobre sus hombros. —Oh vamos. Por favor…?

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por favor, por favor…?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Erza se levantó bruscamente y lo enfrentó. —¿Qué parte de «suma importancia» no entiendes?, ¿No ves que no estoy disponible ahora? Quieres dejar de ser tan obstinado.

Natsu se asustó enormemente, temiendo la ira de Titania. —Lo-lo siento...

Erza sintió su miedo y retrocedió. Suspirando, se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

Natsu, que todavía tenía las manos frente a él para bloquear el ataque, abrió sus ojos —... eh...?

—Me disculpo... estaba perdiendo la paciencia, eso es todo.

—No hay problema…

—¿A dónde planeabas llevarme de todos modos? —Eso es una sorpresa, en realidad... —dijo, incitando a Erza a levantar una ceja— Realmente, solo quería hablar sobre algo en lo que he estado pensando por un tiempo.

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon un poco mientras ella estaba enfrente de el, Natsu quien se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza tímidamente con un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas. _"No me digas se que va a..."_

Natsu tiene sentimientos por la belleza de cabello escarlata. Pero sin que él lo supiera, Erza ya era consciente de eso, debido a cierta camarera. Ella no quería creerlo, pero considerando la situación actual, estaba empezando a tener sentido.

_"¿…confesar…?"_

—¿Entonces no puedes esperar un poco...? —Incluso ahora, Natsu parece un poco esperanzado— Valdrá la pena. Créeme…

—YO-

—¡Ah, Erza! —Una voz nueva pero familiar la interrumpió. El dúo miró hacia arriba para ver a un hombre con cabello azul caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Jellal...! —Erza se levantó bruscamente de nuevo.

—Te estuve buscando. No estabas en la biblioteca donde dijiste que nos encontraríamos. —explicó Jellal.

Erza se inclinó disculpándose. —Lo siento por eso... —se sonrojó ligeramente por la vergüenza— Yo esta-

—Está bien —aseguró.— Entonces, ¿estás lista para ir? —Extendió su mano.

Erza se sonrojó al ver su mano, pero la tomó de todos modos. —Sí…

Y con eso la pareja se alejó. Natsu miró con los ojos abiertos durante todo el intercambio. Sus ojos seguían pegados a sus figuras en retirada. Estaban charlando jovialmente entre ellos. Parecía como si fueran…

Natsu negó con la cabeza. Normalmente, cada vez que veía feliz a Erza, el también estaba de buen humor... Pero ahora... ahora era diferente. No se sintió feliz en absoluto. No podía creer que ni siquiera reconocieran su existencia. Como si él ni siquiera estuviera allí...

Natsu dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras un dolor desconocido se elevaba en su pecho. Así que esta era la cosa de «Suma Importancia» de la que hablaba...

Sin embargo, no dejó su lugar... Creía que Erza volvería. Creía que Erza no se había olvidado de él...

Así que esperó...

Y esperó...

Y _esperó... _

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero ahora, lo que una vez fue un cielo azul brillante de un día de verano, se convirtió en los rayos dorados de la puesta del sol, que significa el final del día. Deboi haber pasado una hora por lo menos.

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza ahora. Esperanza de que ella vuelva.

—Está bien... lo entiendo...

Ella tenía que volver

Ella _tenía_…

—Natsu...?

Natsu levantó su cabeza. Pero volvió a caer al darse cuenta de quién era. —...Hey, Mira...

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que ya estarías con Erza... —preguntó preocupada, notando lo triste que se veía. Natsu suspiró.

—Ella tenía... planes...

La joven Strauss se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro. Ella sabía exactamente lo que pasó. De hecho, vio a Erza y al _otro hombre_ en un café de camino hacia aquí. —Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?

—... No lo sé... —fue su débil respuesta.

—Si la estás esperando, entonces creo que no volverá pronto

_"eso lo sé…"_

—Sí, tienes razón... —se levantó lentamente, estirándose después de una larga y banal espera.

—¿Te vas a casa ahora...? —Preguntó la camarera

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor y cancelar la reserva a las 8:00 en Là Flambè por mí? —Preguntó, sin responder a su pregunta.

—Claro

—Gracias... nos vemos luego...

Mira se despidio —Nos vemos... —Ella frunció el ceño ante la figura en retirada de Natsu. Su cabeza estaba abatida y sus hombros caídos. _"Natsu..."_

Mira le dio una última mirada a su amigo antes de irse.

* * *

Erza estaba disfrutando el pastel de fresas que Jellal le había comprado. Tenía una expresión de satisfacción incluso después de que él se fue. Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que era más una cita que una discusión sobre un gremio oscuro. Ella sentía como si algo faltara sin embargo. Ella recordó los eventos de las últimas horas. Desde el café en el que se encontraba actualmente, a la biblioteca donde "estudiaron". En realidad Hablaron más que desclasificar. Al parque donde Jellal la había encontrado con Natsu...

Espera…

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon cuando casi se atragantó con su pastel. _"Natsu...!"_

Erza salto de su asiento y abandonó rápidamente la cafetería, sin siquiera preocuparse por el pastel a medio comer que dejó atrás y las miradas desconcertadas si otros civiles. Ella estaba corriendo de lleno hacia el parque. Mientras corría, se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que se había vuelto, aumentando aún más su culpa. Pronto, ella finalmente llegó a donde dejó a Natsu.

Por supuesto que él no estaba ahí... Erza puso sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente —Maldita sea... —maldijo. Se sentó donde se había sentado anteriormente y apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol detrás de ella. Recordó lo que Mira le había dicho antes.

* * *

—Estás mintiendo —Acusó Erza secamente.

Mira sólo sonrío con indiferencia. —¡Es verdad! Honestamente, ¿no te diste cuenta?

Erza entrecerró los ojos, todavía sin creerle.

—Oh, vamos... Natsu se muestra más preocupado por ti que cualquier otra chica en el gremio. ¡Incluso más que Lucy!.

Erza mantuvo su expresión severa, pero aún tenía que admitir que parecía así. Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. —Lo que sea, Mira, no lo creo —dijo finalmente, recibiendo una risita

* * *

—¿A dónde planeabas llevarme de todos modos?

—Eso es una sorpresa, en realidad... —dijo, incitando a Erza a levantar una ceja— Realmente, solo quería hablar sobre algo en lo que he estado pensando por un tiempo. Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon un poco mientras ella estaba enfrente de el, Natsu quien se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza tímidamente con un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas. _"No me digas se que va a..."_

_"…confesar…"_

* * *

Erza miró las estrellas con los ojos vacíos. Aunque no lo sabía con seguridad, podría haber roto el corazón de Natsu. Se odiaba a sí misma por irse con Jellal, sin siquiera despedirse. Sabía que las cosas serían diferentes entre ella y Natsu, a partir de ahora...

¿Qué tan diferente?

Ella no lo sabía...

Pero definitivamente no era para mejor...


	2. Chapter 2

Erza tuvo muchas noches sin dormir a lo largo de su vida. Todas se debieron a alguna forma de ansiedad. Los recuerdos de su época como esclava en la Torre del paraíso solían afectar su sueño con frecuencia, ya sea en paranoia o trauma. Desde que Natsu había derrotado a Jellal en la Torre, se encontraba durmiendo normalmente, despertándose a la mañana siguiente, preparada para cualquier trabajo.

Entonces, ¿por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué no podía dormir esta misma noche? No tuvo ningún problema recientemente hasta ahora, pero ahora las horas han pasado de la medianoche, un momento en el que no recuerda haber estado despierta en absoluto en un momento como este. Bueno, no desde el mencionado período de ansiedad que tuvo en el pasado.

Era ansiedad. Su mente estaba completamente invadida por los pensamientos de Natsu ... y los eventos anteriores en la misma noche. Ella no ha sabido exactamente lo que Natsu pudo haber sentido, pero... No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Culpable por la posibilidad de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Pensando en eso, ella sabía que sus acciones deberían haberlo lastimado de alguna manera, ya sea que él la amara o no. Se fue con Jellal sin ningún tipo de despedida a Natsu. Y Natsu tenía planes de salir con ella

¿Por qué Natsu quería salir con ella? Era una pregunta que ella necesitaba desesperadamente ser respondida. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en sus sentimientos con respecto a ella misma. ¿De verdad tenía sentimientos íntimos por ella? ¿Fueron ciertas las palabras de Mira?

Erza esperaba que ese no fuera el caso. Porque sabía que si lo hacía... entonces no hay ninguna garantía de que Natsu siga siendo su amigo, y mucho menos que hable con ella.

* * *

Ella había estado distante recientemente. Parecía ser menos... interactiva con Natsu que antes. Todavía hacían misiones juntos, claro... Pero Erza siempre rechazaba las conversaciones normales que tenían. Ahora sus charlas se sintieron nada más que un incómodo intercambio de palabras entre compañeros de equipo.

Tan pronto como Natsu notó esto, pensó que tenía que tomar medidas, antes de que Erza se deslizara aún más de su alcance. Y así que, con la ayuda de Mira, planeó salir con Erza.

...no salió según lo planeado...

* * *

Erza se despertó a la mañana siguiente a una hora desconocida. Sintió inmensa fatiga y somnolencia, pero la luz del sol perforó sus párpados, obligándola a sentarse y frotarse los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y notó lo brillante que parecía. Definitivamente fue alrededor del mediodía. Miró su reloj y sus sospechas fueron correctas. Eran las 11:38 de la mañana. No ha recordado cómo y cuándo se quedó dormida la noche anterior... pero los pensamientos que la mantuvieron despierta de inmediato volvieron a entrar en su mente, provocando un suspiro melancólico.

Se levanto a regañadientes y comenzó a prepararse para dirigirse al gremio. Durante ese tiempo, pensó en cómo sería su próxima confrontación con Natsu, si él decidía enfrentarla en absoluto.

Una vez que salió de Fairy Hills, sus pasos fueron inusualmente lentos. Cada paso y giro familiar de su ruta habitual hacia el gremio solo aumentaba su ansiedad. Una convicción desconocida se apoderó de su alma con cada paso que daba. A pesar de caminar a paso lento, llegó al gremio en poco tiempo. Dudosamente abrió las puertas y entró. Los miembros la saludaron y ella les respondió con una sonrisa. Ella estaba actualmente engañando a toda la sala del gremio por un determinado individuo, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Ella no sabía si debería sentirse aliviada o desanimada por eso.

Mientras se dirigía a una mesa en la esquina del gremio, Mira la miró con desagrado.

Erza no se había molestado en comerse su pastel, solo miraba por la ventana con los ojos vacíos.

Cada vez que oía que las puertas del gremio se abrían, desviaba los ojos brevemente hacia ellas, solo para darse vuelta tan pronto como veía quién era.

Esto continuó hasta que ella, sin saberlo, comenzó a sentirse prevenida. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y ella supo quién era antes incluso de ver la cara de la persona.

La vista revelada causó que Erza tomara una fuerte inhalación de aliento. Sí, fue Natsu, pero... se mantuvo de tal manera que ella no creía posible. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por su cabello, sus brazos colgaban débilmente a los lados, sus hombros caídos. Si no fuera por su bufanda y cabello, uno nunca creería que fuera Natsu.

Caminó hacia el bar con pasos lentos, el gremio aparentemente no lo notó caminando. Erza lo miró desconcertada, mientras se dirigía hacia el tablero de búsqueda. Ella lo vio elegir una misión y caminar hacia Mira.

—Tomaré esta misión... —dijo Natsu débilmente.

La preocupación de Mira era muy aparente. —Natsu... ¿estás... bien...? —Preguntó ella.

—Estoy bien... Ahora tomaré esta misión —respondió él un poco más firme.

—¿Vas a ir con Erza...? —Preguntó ella aunque sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Erza se animó un poco.

Natsu se estremeció. —…solo yo…

Mira asintió y Natsu se alejó. —Cuídate... —dijo por fin Mira.

Erza estaba congelada en su lugar. Solo podía mirar a la figura de Natsu en retirada. Ella no había recordado la última vez que alguno de ellos fueron a una misión sin el otro. Siempre habían tomado misiones juntos.

Lo esperaba, pero no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Tenía razón cuando pensaba que las cosas serían diferentes...


End file.
